XMen: Chloe
by MsFictionWriter4life
Summary: Chloe Humphrey was only 11 when she discovers she was a mutant, and a very powerful one too. When she discovers that Professor Xavier is even scared of her she turns to magneto who welcomes her. But Magneto has other plans...human genocide ones...


X-men-The Inhibiter By: Jackie Morgan

I woke up one summer morning, and like any summer morning I find its not actually morning its 12:00 pm. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and put make up on, my normal routine. This day was different though. When I saw my self in the mirror, I was utterly shocked. Staring back at me was someone with bright purple eyes and white hair. I began hyperventilating more than ever before and eventually I passed out remembering only hearing my thud onto the floor.

I woke up to blinding lights and muffled shadows looking down at me. I heard someone shriek when they realized I was awake. When my vision cleared I sat up and saw that I was in a hospital and doctors were swarming around me. I saw one doctor holding a syringe filled with an unknown fluid. That same doctor calmly said, "Honey I need to sedate you, please just stay still and calm." I pushed her and she flew into the air, my strength surged when I did that and I never felt so strong. Then it occurred to me that I killed her. I ran over to her and felt her neck, her pulse was gone. She had a broken neck and I grew scared.

It wasn't until a man in a wheel chair and a few other people came into the hospital that I felt normal. The man introduced himself as, "Professor Xavier" and asked me to come with him and the others to a place where I would fit in, and wouldn't be scared of who I was. I asked him, just before I left, "Where are my parents?" and he told me, "They are at home and are aware of your powers." "They also know we are taking you to a school that you would fit into." I would never forget those words. I haven't spoke to my parents since then and hope to soon, but for now I remain at "Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters."

The first day I set foot there was nerve racking. I wasn't sure who anyone was and I had a roommate who could turn invisible. I sat upon my bed and looked around. The room was plain looking but nice. I unpacked my belongings and put them into the drawers. Then I heard a loud voice calling my name. I walked out into the hall and saw a man with oddly pointy hair. "You are Chloe right?" I nodded and said, "I just put my things away, is it class time now?" The man replied, "I am Logan and yes, but I am not a teacher." I was confused and asked, " Well then why are you here?" Then Logan smiled and said, "Your new so you need to talk to Professor Xavier." "He asked me to get you, so go." I was confused as I walked away from Logan and into the Professors office. "Chloe!" Professor said cheerfully. "Professor Xavier.." I replied. Professor began, " I need you to show me your abilities so I can place you into a class based on your control." I was scared for the moment and said, "Okay.." So I went over to Professor Xavier and picked him up, wheel chair and all, over my head. "Strong little girl." He chuckled. Then I realized I could literally go into his body because at that moment I looked down and was not myself. I was not Xavier although. I was Logan. Professor said, "Ah you're the body inhabiting type." And I replied, "Apparently." Professor Xavier then said, "You do not know all your powers?" Then I admitted, "Well…no I just woke up yesterday morning and suddenly realized I wasn't normal." "I still am learning my powers.." Professor Xavier then said, "Well Mrs. Morgan would be perfect as your teacher." So I received a note from Professor Xavier and took it to Mrs. Morgan's classroom.

I approached the door to Mrs. Morgan's room and once I entered I received strange looks. Then Mrs. Morgan said, "Logan what are you doing here?" I froze and began to think of what to say but nothing came so I blurted, "I don't know.." Then I ran out and back to Professor Xavier's office and yelled, "How do I get into my body!" He turned and looked at me then said, " You need to think of being in your own body, and focus completely on that." Then I closed my eyes and focused everything on being in my own body and when I opened my eyes, Professor said, "Your not focusing completely!" I looked down and still had his body. I closed my eyes and Professor Xavier's voice was in my head saying, "Chloe…focus on your self and being in yourself." Then I opened my eyes and saw my own body and I smiled in relief. Next to me was Logan with a confused face. "May I say you really fucked me up…" Logan said with a cheerful type of sarcasm. Then I walked up to him and said, "I really am sorry but I had no idea what I was doing, it's a new power…" Logan half smirked, half growled and said, "You really need help with your powers your worse than the TV boy…" I said confused, "TV boy?" Logan chuckled and replied, "There's a boy who is not much younger than you who can control electricity and he was changing channels on the television by blinking." I thought to myself that is so not useful. Then Logan said, "Since your oddly quiet I am going to leave now…" Then I started sweating profusely and eventually collapsed. Logan ran over and picked me up. He held me up to his face and asked, "Chloe are you there?" I heard him but could not answer. Professor Xavier then said telepathically, "Chloe your powers are taking a strain on your body….we are going to take you to the medical room so Jean can look at you." I was scared, I couldn't see and felt only the hands of Logan carrying me. Suddenly something cold ran through my back and I screamed. Then I could see again and looking around I saw Jean on the floor along with Logan. Professor Xavier was here within seconds and saw me sitting there smiling. "Chloe, you did this?" Professor Xavier asked. "I screamed and somehow regained my sight then I found them laying on the floor and found it amusing.." That's when Professor Xavier grew scared, he feared me and I asked him, "Why am I feeling this cold sensation on my back?" "Please help me!" I started to walk toward Professor Xavier and he backed away and said "Chloe, I am afraid your much more powerful than I imagined.." "So powerful you may just kill everyone around you…"

Suddenly I blacked out and woke up in my bedroom the next morning. My pillow had blood stains on it. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my mothers number, but I hesitated and thought calling might be a bad idea. I decided to though. And my mother picked up. "Hello?" my mother said. "Mom its me, Chloe!" I said excitedly. "Chloe….I miss you so much." I smiled and teared up. "Me too….how is Hailey?" My mother sounded sad when she heard that and my heart stopped. "Honey…Hailey is dead…she was found screaming one night and seemed as if someone was possessing her.." Hailey is my younger sister, she was 8 years old. "Mom….I had a night mare about her dieing, and I killed her." "I think it really happened." Then my mom hung up and I began to cry harder than ever..

10 years later…..

"Professor Xavier was too scared of me, so scared I thought it was wrong for me to stay there." I said to magneto. Magneto took me in after only being with Xavier for a day and now at age 21 I am living amongst people who want to do something about mutants and humans. Magneto had a perplexed face and asked, "How frequent are these flashbacks?" I thought for a moment and replied, "Well only when I am asleep, its more like I am dreaming about my past.." Magneto raised one of his brows and said, "Well, I can assure you that nothing is wrong, this must be one of your powers." At that moment I read his mind and he thought, "She can kill me, she could very well be inhabited by the phoenix…" I quickly said out loud, "I am not inhabited by the phoenix, I know.." Magneto grew mad. '"I told you not to read my thoughts..!" Then he placed his helmet on and blocked me."


End file.
